You Belong To Me
by ObsidianEmeraldXXX
Summary: Another typical story about a boy and a girl, When a certain brunette falls for a certain green-haired boy. Hard. But all love stories have twists, so when Drew got a girlfriend well, lets just say we must expect the expected. Mainly CS Not a song fic
1. Did he Forget?

**Okay! Listen up people!! I am so amazed of what I did today. i have written two stories in one single day!! Amazing? I think so. But it did take me like six hours; so it really isn't that amazing.**

**So anyways here it is. Tell me if you like it by sending me your review. That would make me very very very happy =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!! IF I EVER DID, MAY AND DREW WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!**

**Title: You Belong With Me**

_Chapter One: Did he forget_?

"Hey Drew" a young beautiful brunette shouted. She was wearing a purple sweat shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, her hair was in ponytail **(A/N: I love it when her hair is in ponytail).** She waved to her friend as he approached her.

"Hey" the boy smiled at her. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a red shirt inside. **(A/N: you notive in my stories, Drew always wears a jacket xP) **and a pair of denim pants. He had emerald hair with matching eyes. His hands were in his pockets.

"g'morning" May, the brunette said. With a huge grin on her face.

She's very happy today, because today is her 16th birthday. He walked towards the girl; the two of them are best friends ever since kinder garden.

"C'mon we got to go to class, we can't be late" Drew, the boy with emerald eyes said to the brunette.

"Its gonna be your fault if were late again this time" Drew said.

May frowned; it was her birthday today, it's supposed to be her day. And he's being mean to her. _'Or maybe he forgot it's my birthday' _she frowned even more.

Drew was her best friend ever since they were four years old. How could he forget that; and it was very heart-breaking for May because she has a secret crush on Drew, or maybe she's in love with him. And he forgets her very special day.

May was such in a deep thought, that she didn't notice Drew was already walking away, May saw Drew ahead of her.

"h-hey w-wait up" May shouted, as she ran towards her best friend. But Dew just kept walking.

"Cant you at least wait for me" May said breathing heavily. Both of her hands were on her knees, she was very exhausted from running. She turned her head up to see Drew still continued walking.

May groaned "Drew" the brunette whined

"What?" said Drew, in a singing like tone.

He finally stopped and then turned his body around so that he could face the brunette. When he turned around he saw nothing but an exhausted May still breathing hard; he smirked as he saw this.

"Exhausted?" Drew asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh ya think" May said as she shot glare on Drew.

"Why didn't you wait for me!?" May yelled at the boy.

Drew's face became serious "_you're _the one who spaced out for twenty whole minutes. And it's going to be _my_fault _again_ when we get late for class" Drew shouted at the brunette. He was angry.

May was shocked at Drew's expression. She never thought Drew, her best friend, would yell at her like that.

He yelled at her on her birthday; but of course May didn't expect that because _she thought_ Drew forgot about it. **(A/N: May only **_**thought**_** that Drew forgot.)**

She looked at Drew with a shocked and hurt face. May could feel her eyes water up; she tried to fight it, but she wasn't strong enough to hold it back. Then May felt a tear sliding down her cheek, she quickly turned her head on the ground. She didn't want Drew to see her crying.

Drew realized what he just did. He tried to speak

"May I d-" he tried to apologize but he was cut off by May.

"I have to go somewhere" the brunette said in a very quiet tone; wiping away the tears that were sliding down her delicate skin. She walked away from the boy quickly, straight to the girls' bathroom; Drew followed her right away.

"May wait" Drew shouted, but it was too late; she disappeared through the thick crowed.

'Great! I just made May cry on her birthday' Drew thought angrily **(A/N: see, he remembers her birthday)**

'Maybe she went in the classroom' Drew told himself, he was unsure where the brunette had gone to. 'I just hope she's there' Drew thought as he walked through the hallways heading straight to his first class; which was Mays' class too. Drew finally got inside the classroom then he saw…..

__**REVIEW**__

_HA! I finished my 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ stories in one day :D yay! Im so happy. Anyways…you REVIEW so that I would be happy and I ould write more chapters._


	2. The Surprise?

**Okay guys get this… I **_**edited**_** Chapter Two, so that you people could enjoy it more.**

**And If you guys are thinking that im discontinuing this story, well im not and that is absolutely not gonna happen!!(snorts and folds arm stubbornly)**

**Anyway… tell me if it made some improvements, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Blah blah blah**

**Chapter two: The Surprise?**

_Drew finally got inside the classroom then he saw…May's seat empty_. **(A/N: haha!! Got you guys totally unaware, didn't I?)**

**Drew's POV**

'_Oh man! Where is she_?' I thought while walking down to her seat. '

'_Well at least im not late'_ I let out a soft sigh.

I quickly shook my head _'Focus Drew! I have to find May'_

Then I saw two of Mays' Friends, Misty and Dawn; enter the classroom. I looked at them; and they saw me glancing at them, the red-headed one with cerulean eyes, Misty, was giving me a deathly glare.

I gulped; Misty wasn't the kind of person to mess with. And especially not with her friends; And I think the two of them knew what just happened. Then, the girls, Misty and Dawn approached me.

**Normal POV**

"Drew, why did you do that to May!?" Misty shouted.

"Look I didn't really mean to say anything" Drew said, trying to convince Misty and Dawn.

"Then why did you!?" Misty, she calmed down a little. Her voice wasn't as loud as before.

"Well becau-"Drew tried to explain on what happened, but Misty won't let him. He folded his arms in a stubborn way while he was just staring at her; with his lips pursed together showing annoyance. Drew was tapping one of his on the floor, irritated by the girl.

"And now May's crying in girl's room because _somebody_ made her feel bad ON HER BIRTHDAY!!!!!" the red-head yelled at Drew. While Drew just rolled his eyes in a bored manner; he looked behind Misty's shoulder then he _smirked._

"AND WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING FOR!?" Misty asked Drew yelling. But Drew didn't answer; instead he just kept smirking at her. Dawn on the other hand, turned her body around to see what Drew was smirking about.

"uhh, Misty?" Dawn asked Misty uncertainly.

"What now Dawn!?" Misty still had the same tune she had on Drew.

Dawn pointed behind Misty; the red-head turned around then blushed and sweatdropped. All the people in the classroom were staring at her. She turned around to face Drew again; while the boy snickered quietly.

"Done yet?" Drew said in arrogant tone with a huge smug on his face.

"Just tell me why" Misty said, her voice is quieter now.

"Well first of all I really _didn't_ mean to yell at her. Second is I yelled at her because while May was totally spacing out earlier; Ash called and said he _**accidentally**_ ate May's cake for his breakfast, and I was so pissed off that time that I shouted at her" Drew explained to the girls what really had happened.

He rolled his eyes when he told the two girls that Ash ate May's cake. **(A/N: lol, accidentally?? tch puhlease xP and for the record in this story, Drew's freaking rich)**

Drew said the truth; he honestly didn't mean to shout at her. It was just, he planned May's birthday for two weeks now and he won't let anybody ruin it, he wanted it to be absolutely perfect every little part of it.

Drew ordered her cake in the Kanto Region and it took _thirteen_ long hours for the cake to be delivered in Hoenn, but Ash ate it. **(A/N: So May's cake is imported; that's why it's important. Just imagine he waited for thirteen whole hours for that)**

Misty and Dawn did that anime fall.

"Ash ate the whole cake?" Dawn repeated in disbelief while she sweatdropped.

"I don't know how he did it either" Drew replied while sweatdropping. How could Ash eat the cake that big? **(A/N: did I mention the cake was big too? Well now you know)**

"But that's the least of our problem now, how about the cake!?" Drew said a little freaked out.

"Why don't we just buy a cake at the bakery here?" Misty requested.

"Yeah, I already ordered one" Drew said in an uncertain way.

"Well problem solved" Dawn said simply.

"In Kanto" the boy added

"What!? Drew!" Misty yelled at him. Not really loud because she doesn't want people staring at her again.

"Hey, it's not my fault your _boyfriend_ ate May's cake!" Drew retorted back

"h-his not my boyfriend" Misty's blush was intense.

"GUYS!!" Dawn shouted.

"What if, we make May's party at midnight?" Dawn suggested

"How?" Drew asked.

Then he noticed a figure on the corner of his eye. He slightly turned his head on the side then he saw May enter their classroom. She was a bit down; May caught Drew taking a glace at her. She looked at Drew with a hurt cascading her face; she turned away and seated at her chair.

Drew saw May come in. she was slightly down, he hated it whenever he sees her sad; he _really cares_ about her. Over these past years Drew had developed a little crush on May; but he's too much of an _idiot_ to realize it, so he ignored the feeling. **(A/N: oh that idiot! wait... that hot and gorgeous Idiot xP)**

She took a glance over Drew, and then turned away. Drew noticed that the brunette's eyes were still watery and puffy. '_Oh god, she's been crying'_ He thought.

"DREW!" Dawn yelled.

"Huh, what?" Drew said while returning his glance back at both of the girls, unaware of what just happened.

"Were you even listening to me?" she shrieked

"I uhhh.." Drew said while scratching his head. "Do I have to answer that?" He asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes and she repeated what she said earlier "Okay I said you stall May, while we wait for the cake. And when it gets here, me and Misty will call you to bring May back home." Dawn said in a fast way; she didn't take breaths when she was saying all of those things.

"Yeah, well how am I suppose to do that?" he asked while stealing a glance at the brunette; who reading a book peacefully in her chair.

"I don't know; take her to a movie or something its up to you." Misty said.

"But come on! Midnight?" Drew said in disbelief.

"do you want the night to be perfect or what?" misty asked Drew with a matter-of-fact tone.

"yes" Drew answered obviously.

"then it's settled then, you stall we wait" Dawn replied smiling with her chin up proudly.

"But what if she's still mad at me?" Drew asked.

"You idiot! Then Apologize to her now!" Dawn yelled, not too loud, at Drew. Then she pushed him to the direction where May was.

Drew looked at May, who was currently reading a book; she was leaning against her hand while flipping a page. He put his hands on his pockets and walked towards the brunette.

"Hey" Drew greeted her.

Drew waited for her to reply but she didn't, she just kept reading; No doubt she was ignoring him.

'_Great now she's ignoring me'_ Drew thought.

"May are you ignoring me?" Drew asked.

Still no answer.

"May, look im very sor- RING RING RING". Drew was cut off by the bell ringing.

"All right class, on to your seats" The teacher commanded.

Drew frowned, how was he supposed to apologize now? Then Drew thought of something and smiled, he reached inside his pocket and took a _small red box_. While May was keeping her book inside her bag Drew left the small box on her table and then went to his seat. Closely looking at the brunette's every move.

**mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmd**REVIEW**mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm**

**Okay, so what do U guys think? Great? Well.. Tell me what you think when you review… I sorta edited some parts of the story since someone reviewed that the story was too short and sucked, I was offended a little but hey at least I learned to make some improvements: D**

**Ooh, and what do you guess about that small red box? If you're thinking it's a ring? No it's not a ring, whoever guesses what's inside, I'll give him/her a special dedication in chapter 3.**

**The third chapter is already written in my laptop by the way xP**


	3. Mom?

**Hey, hey guys!!!!... another job well done here ;D hehe… sorry if it took me forever to update this story, lots of unwanted drama are happening in to my life, but luckily, I can still update whenever I want xP**

**Anyways… I'd like to thank those wonderful and generous people who reviewed; you guys make me so happy!**

**On with the story!**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN NEW MOON, TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED. AND ALSO, I DON'T OWN THE SONGS!!... ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THAT RED BOX THAT DREW IS **_**TRYING**_** TO GIVE MAY.**

**Chapter Three: Seriously?**

**May's POV**

I went outside the girl's bathroom; I wiped off my tears with my pink handkerchief. "Stop crying May!" I whispered to myself.

I went inside my classroom; I saw Drew talking to Misty and Dawn. I noticed that Drew was looking at me with a worried face. I bet he noticed the tear stains on my shirt, not to mention my yes were still watery; I can't help myself but to return he look. Thankfully, I finally had the impulse to turn away.

I walked towards to my seat. I placed my pink and white checkered guitar case beside my chair. **(A/N: obviously her guitar is inside the case) **I brought out my newly bought 'New Moon' book by Stephenie Meyer.

I bought the book yesterday with my brother, Max. I already finished reading the first saga, Twilight. I found myself surprisingly interested to the book; since im _not really into romance_ much.

I groaned.

'_Not into romance? Yeah right'_ I thought unhappily.

My love story is kind of similar to other teenage girls like me, or at least that's what I always thought, im just a typical average girl who's secretly and insanely _in-love_ with her best friend.

Or I could easily rephrase that, that im just a pathetic nobody who's secretly crushing on her best friend that's a total somebody in the whole campus, hopelessly hoping that he would be feeling the same way she feels about him even though she knew that thought was next to _impossible._

I sighed at that thought. I always knew it right from the beginning that Drew only sees me only as his friend and nothing more.

I sighed again. At least I have his friendship rather than nothing, like those silly fan girls he has.

I could feel my lips form a little smile; he always was irritated by those girls. I mean, who wouldn't? They always follow you everywhere.

I remembered the time Drew told me about those insane girls followed him to the men's room; he was so freaked out that day. He thought that he was going to be _molested_ by those crazy fan girls but thankfully Paul and Ash came and rescued Drew. I always wished I was there to see the whole thing I would've been laughing until death by then.

I opened my book, I flipped through the pages; searching for the bookmark I placed on the page I was reading last night.

I was in page 28, when Bella got herself a paper cut, I read it silently.

oOo

"_Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said, so exited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small, flat square in her hand._

_I turned to give Edward a basilisk glare "You promised"_

_Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a good look._

"_I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch._

_I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. "Give it to me," I sighed_

_Emmett chuckled with delight._

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape._

"_Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then._

"_No!" Edward roared._

_oOo_

Then I stopped reading when I heard Dawn shrieked Drew's name, I looked at them.

"DREW!?"

"Were you even listening to me!?" Dawn shrieked again. I looked at them, raising one eye brow.

"I uhh.. Do I have to answer that?" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

I continued reading what I was reading before. I was curious, the book was so thick and I wonder what will happen to the characters. But I promised myself not to peek until I finish the whole book. But my will power was vulnerable when it comes to my curiosity, so I just couldn't help it, I have to know. Besides, a quick look wouldn't hurt.

I flipped the pages of the book and found myself in page 168, when Bella was on the phone with her best friend Jacob.

xXx

_Charlie was outside washing the cruiser, so the phone rang, I dropped the toilet brush and ran downstairs to answer it._

"_Hello?" I asked breathlessly._

"_Bella?" Jacob said, a strange, formal tone to his voce._

"_Hey Jake."_

"_I believe that… we have a date" he said, his tone thick with implications._

_It took me second before I got it. "They're done? I can't believe it!" what a perfect timing. I needed something to distract me from nightmares and nothingness._

"_Yeah, they run and everything"_

"_Jacob, you are absolutely, without a doubt, the most talented and wonderful person I know. You get ten years for this one."_

"_Cool! Im middle-aged now"_

_I laughed. "Im on my way up!"_

xXx

**NORMAL POV**

She sighed. "Best friends" she whispered to herself.

What if, Drew is Jacob? Is he going to be her Jacob forever? Or what if, he was just Jacob her best friend and will become nothing more. Or… Will there come a day that Drew would be Edward?

May sighed. She didn't know why was she so upset just because Drew forgot her birthday. _'It's not a big deal, right' _she thought.

She just absentmindedly looked at the book, not really reading it. And then she noticed that somebody came in front of her seat.

As she was about to look up at the person. He/she greeted her "Hey"

She halted her head from turning it upwards. She knows that voice, that smooth and flawless voice. It belongs to only one person. Drew. May ignored him and continued looking, not reading the book, annoyed that she just calmed herself down and there he is making it worse just by his presence. She just doesn't want to see him nor talk to him right now. Even when she really wants to. She just wants to be alone in this very moment. **(A/N: for short… May wasn't in the mood to talk)**

Drew noticed that May wasn't listening or at least he noticed that she was ignoring him.

"May are you ignoring me?" Drew asked.

'_oh, gee ya think?'_ May_ thought_ sarcastically.

"May, look im very sor- RING RING RING". Drew was cut off by the bell ringing.

"All right class, on to your seats" The teacher commanded.

May felt Drew leave, May kept her book inside her bag. She didn't notice the red box Drew had placed on top of her desk, when she had returned to pace front her elbow accidentally pushed the box; causing it to fall on the ground.

Drew frowned when he saw the box fell. Fortunately he was just seating behind where May's seat was, so he picked up the small box.

'_Maybe I'll try again later'_ Drew thought

--------------

It was nearly the end of the day and Drew hasn't talk to May yet, because he was always been attacked by those ridiculous fan girls. Every time he was about to talk to her those swarm of annoying little pest come.

Finally, last period was over and the whole class went outside the room.

Drew spotted May beside her locker. She was putting her stuff in and ready to leave the school. As she was about to close the locker door, Drew was leaning at the other locker smiling at her. She looked at him blankly.

"Hey" he greeted.

Although, May didn't reply she just kept staring at him with the same blank expression.

"May" Drew started. But May fully closed her locker and walked away, of course Drew followed her.

They were now in the parking lot of the school. May went to her brand new silver Mercedes Guardian that her mom and dad bought her two days ago as an advanced birthday present. **(A/N: yes, she could drive********)**

"May… C'mon! At least listen to me" Drew pleaded.

May turned her body vice-versa so that she could face Drew; her arms folded on her chest with her lips pursed childishly.

"Please… im very, very, very, _very_ sor-" Drew's apology was interrupted as somebody yelled his name very loudly.

"DREW!!!!!" a girl that came out of nowhere yelled his name.

Both May and Drew turned their heads and saw a girl skipping towards their direction waving at them as if they know her.

Drew groaned loudly and put his hand on his face.

"DID YOU SAY DREW!!" another girl shouted

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE TORTURING ME TODAY!?" Drew shouted in an annoyed tone; looking up at the sky and throw his hands up.

"Like OMG!! Like it is Drew" said a random girl appearing from nowhere.

Then suddenly a huge horde of fan girls appeared.

"eeep!! It is Drew!!!"

"ohmigosh!!! There's that brunette girl again!" said one pointing to May.

"Yeah! She thinks she's so great because she's always so close to _my_ Drew!"

"Your Drew!!! Don't you mean mine?"

"Shut that crap up if you know what's best for you!"

"Make me" the other one challenged.

Then the two girls jump into each other and started pulling each others hair. May and Drew just sweatdropped at the view. Then another girl came and calmed both girls.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! YOU CAN DESTROY EACH OTHER LATER!! BUT RIGHT NOW WE FOCUS ON OBLITERATING HER" the girl said looking at May as if she was ready to kill.

"Wh-what?" May stammered.

Then the girls came running towards May.

May gasped in horror.

May took a quick gulp. Then Drew acted quickly and took May's soft and flawless hand and pulled her to run. They've been running into circles until May and Drew lost those horrid fan girls as they hid in a closet in the pokemon center.

Both were panting heavily due to running.

"Do you…think….we lost them?" May asked between heavy breaths.

'_At least she's not ignoring me anymore' _Drew thought with hope.

"I think so…. This is the safest place we could hide from those _things_… for now" Drew said referring to those so called fan girls of his.

May giggled. "You're really good at this hiding thing" she said.

Drew flipped his hair "Years of practice" May giggled again.

May looked away from Drew, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him. That's the thing though, she could never stay mad at him that long, especially if they're fighting about inconsequential matters. She sat on the floor near the door, she gathered both of her legs and secured them with her arms and she rested her head on top of her knees.

Drew did the same and sat beside her, looking at her.

"May?" he spoke.

May lifted her head up and turned it slightly to face Drew; not daring to make an eye contact.

"Yeah?" May replied, she moved her eyes upwards a little bit close to Drew's eyes. Apparently she looked like as if she was looking at Drew's ear. May was waiting for Drew to respond, but he didn't. With curious eyes, May finally looked at Drew straight in the eye.

The emerald-haired boy's eyes had full agony and anxiety mixed up together. His eyes were readable and unreadable at the same time, although one thing's for sure… his eyes had full of concern.

"May… im sorry" he apologized "I really am," he added.

Drew's voice sounded very sincere, he really meant it and May saw that.

May smiled.

"I forgive you Drew" she said.

Drew smiled with relief. "So, friends again?" Drew asked while extending one hand to May for her to shake.

May looked him, raising an eye brow but then smiled. "Best Friends" May assured him as she took Drew's hand and shook it. Then Drew suddenly pulled her in to a big and tight bear hug. Drew placed his nose on top of May's shoulder near her neck, which also caused May to shiver.

"Thanks May" he said.

"Sure, sure…. Drew.. C-cant…breathe..."

Drew smirked. "Neh, im not done yet" he said as he tightened the hug.

"Suffocating… Drew!!!!" Drew pulled away smirking.

"Alright, geez… I only wanted a hug… you know, my _warm body_ feeling on to yours" Drew said, still wearing his famous smirk.

May made a visible pink blush. "Oh just shut up" May snapped.

Drew gave May a sinister smile and said, "Make me"

May's eye twitched. She was yet again annoyed by Drew, She and Drew alone, hiding inside a closet. May blushed of what she had thought. But was it a good thing or a bad thing? Maybe it's a bad thing.

'_Maybe? Of course it's a bad thing, a group of sadistic fan girls are out there ready to kill me!_' May thought.

"Hello?.. May, earth to May??.. Are you still there?" Drew said while waving a hand in front of May's face.

May went back in to reality "huh? What?"

"I asked you if you want to check if the girls are gone" he said.

"Oh.. Uh sure" May said.

Then Drew went to the door and twisted the door knob carefully, not making any sound. When Drew was opening the door, it made an 'eeek' sound.

"Like what was that?, like, I thing I heard something" a random girl said. **(A/N: wow, they're very good listeners xD)**

"Hey! I think that door moved" a girl said pointing at the closet where May and Drew are hiding.

Drew mentally and physically slapped himself. '_How the hell did they hear!?'_ Drew thought unbelieving.

Drew quickly grabbed May's wrist and pulled her behind the mops with him. They were hiding behind mops and brooms and other cleaning materials so they were pretty much covered. May was on top of Drew's lap and Drew was holding both of May's arms securely and the other one her mouth, to make sure she won't make any sudden noise or movement.

Then door opened and two girls went inside.

"Like I could've sworn like I saw the door move" the girl said.

"Well, they're not here… c'mon lets go like this place is so filthy" the other girl sneered.

Then one of the girls saw May's shoe, it was covered with dirty cloth, so the girl thought it was a….

"Like OMG! A RAT!!! AHHHHH" both of the girls ran outside the closet.

When there was no more sight of them, May and Drew went out of their hiding place. They brushed off the dust on their clothes and then May turned to Drew who was again smirking at her.

May frowned. "What?" she asked.

"They thought your shoe was a rat" Drew said laughing.

May glared at him and punched his arm playfully. "Shut up"

"C'mon lets go, I wanna go home" May said sighing.

Then suddenly, Drew remembered Misty and Dawn's plan.

"We'll get to that later, right now how about going to the movies? What do you say?" Drew said.

"uhh.. Yeah, but how about my car?.." May said blushing a little.

Drew smiled. "Already taken care of"

**Author's note****: okay I was too lazy to write, so here's what happened… May and Drew watched a movie and went to the beach and watched the sunset, took a walk at the park etc. it's up to your imagination what happened during that time.**

**And then when Drew's phone received a text message from Dawn and Misty and then….**

Drew was driving May home. And May, still unaware of the party, yawned. Drew looked at her and smiled, she was already asleep.

"Hey May, wake up... We're here" Drew said shaking May's body.

May groaned. "Five more minutes mom" Drew smiled again, she was dreaming about her mother.

"Do I sound like your mother to you?" Drew said, raising an eye brow. "Just get up now"

May opened one eye to see who it was and then closed it again. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Fine. That's what you want" he said while going out of the car. He went on the other side of the passenger's seat where May was, he opened the door and carried May bridal style and closed the door. Both of May's opened as she noticed she wasn't in Drew's car anymore, she looked up and saw Drew smirking. Drew was carrying her, May blushed.

"Okay, okay… I'm up, I'm up" May said as she struggled on Drew's hold. But it was no use.

"Drew" May whined.

"Shut up or you'll fall" He said. May frowned and pursed her lips together and folded her arms, but she still has that little blush that crept across her face.

May noticed they were heading at the backyard. '_What's he up to?_' May thought.

"Happy Birthday May!!" Almost everybody she knew was there. She saw a huge tarpaulin floating in the swimming pool saying 'Happy 16th Birthday'

"aww… look, they're so cute" Dawn cooed. Drew then put May down, Drew turned away looking up while running his fingers through his hair.

"Dad, I said no parties" May said changing the subject.

"Oh, it's not my idea dear" May's dad said while looking at Drew

"Drew?" May asked.

"Yes, he's been planning for this day in weeks" her Father said.

"He… he did?" she said as she looked at Drew who was talking with Ash and Paul. '_That's so sweet of him'_ May thought.

"u-huh, no you go and enjoy your party" Norman said and walked away. Then Misty and Dawn approached May.

"Let me guess, you guys have something to do with this too, huh?" May said.

"Well, yea.. Pretty much" Misty said, both girls smiling.

Then Ash came down running with tons of food in his hands, and Munchlax chasing him. Misty sighed. "I'll go help him"

"ASH!!!!" Misty yelled. May and Dawn sweatdropped.

"I'll make sure Misty doesn't kill Ash" Dawn told May and went to Misty.

May sighed. Then she walked inside the house. May went inside her room and then to the balcony. She saw Misty and Ash arguing about the food Ash took. She smiled at the two; they were totally made for each other. And there was Paul and Dawn secretly holding each other's hands, May always knew something's up between them.

May sighed. She misses her mom, May's mom, Caroline, died in a car accident the day after her birthday. She blamed herself for her mother's death. She was just turned 9 years old when that accident happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mommy, my toy broke" a 9 year old brunette cried showing her mother her broken toy. Caroline was there sitting n a picnic mat with her husband Norman and baby Max on her arms, sleeping._

"_Okay, May… don't cry, I promise I'll buy you another one later, alright?" Caroline comforted her daughter. May nodded and hugged her mother and smiled. "Thank you, Mommy you're the best" May said._

"_Tell you what, why don't you and your father and Max go home now, and I'll buy you another toy, how about that?" Caroline said. May's face enlightened with joy._

"_yay!" May screeched with excitement._

"_I don't know honey, it's getting late" Norman said, concerned._

"_Oh, don't worry dear, you take the kids home and I'll go to town" Caroline insisted, she kissed her husband._

_Caroline kissed May and Max's cheek. "Don't let your father get anywhere near the cake I baked okay, you know how he gets when he eats too much" Caroline told her daughter._

"_Yes, mommy" May answered._

"_Drive safely" Caroline told Norman and he nodded._

_*******_

_May was in their living room playing with her Wurmple her mother gave her. She looked at the clock what took her mom so long, its already 10 in the evening and her mother hasn't comeback yet. Norman was walking back and forth in the living room then suddenly she heard the door bell ring._

"_DING DONG" the door bell rang._

_Norman answered it and there were people in police uniforms._

"_NO!" Norman Cried._

"_Im very sorry sir, but your wife is in the Petalburg Hospital, and you need to sign the insurance. Im sorry sir but there's nothing we could do" The police said._

"_I understand" Norman said and closed the door; he put his fingers on his nose bridge, slow tears sliding down his cheek. May looked at her father with concerned eyes._

"_Dad is something wrong? When is mom coming back?" she asked. Norman looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow._

"_May, let me tell you something about your mother, she really loves you and your brother and she would never want to leave you both. But May, there's a time in life that people have to leave and never come back" _

"_No, I don't want to hear anymore… when is mommy going to come back?" May asked her dad. May didn't like where this was going._

"_May, mom's not coming back" Norman said with full of agony in his voice._

"_No! you're lying!!" May shouted and ran inside her bedroom crying. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Many tears were sliding down Mays Face. "You said that you'll always be here for me!!!..." May shouted at the sky and then she looked down.

"But you're not!... its because of me… its my fault... it's my fault" May cried like she never cried before, fast tears flowing out of May's eyes. Then a pair of arms slid down May's shoulder rubbing it.

"Hey its okay" a voice said.

_**OKAY!! It is finished^^… and you guys guess again who's that person, who just comforted May with his warm, strong arms?.. any guesses???**_

_**You guys keep guessing, but its pretty obvious actually xP**_

_**Anyway, you Review:D AND STRICKLY NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
